How To Get The Girl After Eight Or So Centuries
by PsychoticSushi
Summary: All Annie wants is to go back to the US after moving to Berk.It doesn't help that she meets a Viking who needs her help.Not only to bring back the dragons,but to get back his reincarnated girlfriend.Who happens to not remember him AND hate his guts.Great.
1. Why hello there, Mr Nobody

**This'll get better with more chapps, i promise! **

**Enjoy.**

"I hate this. I hate this _town_, I hate this _uniform_, I hate it all!" She muttered darkly, stomping up the steep hill as a sudden downpour drenched her from head to toe.

This is never the way a new kid wants to start their first day, especially in some remote coastal town.

Berk. Even the name sounds so...uh, _charming_. Apparently it snowed three months and stormed the rest of the nine.

At least, that's what her brother had told her.

Stupid Aidan. He can drive, and didn't bother to give his little sister a ride?

_Jerkface_, she thought moodily as she finally approached the school entrance.

* * *

The woman behind the reception desk blinked at her, used to the sight of angry, soaked teenagers in the halls.

"Ah. Hello there," she commented casually. Her accent was slightly Scottish, but not too heavy. It was actually quite pleasant.

"Hey. I'm Annie? New kid? My brother Aidan's already stopped by, I assume," Annie informed her.

The woman blinked again before shuffling through a few files. "Ah. That explains it."

She must mean the uniform. Well, it wasn't _Annie's _fault mom accidentally ordered them two sizes too big.

Annie was just glad her belt had enough loops to keep it from falling off her waist.

The woman finally handed her some papers, and several books. "Welcome to Berk Finishing School."

Annie couldn't help but laugh, and quickly covered it with a cough. The woman had said it so cheerfully...

* * *

The cheap door swung open with a creak, and every head in the room turned to look at the newcomer.

The man behind the desk broke into a toothy smile. "Why, you must be Annie Rochester!!" He boomed, his Scottish accent beyond deafening.

Annie resisted the urge to wince, and nodded. "That's me. You must be Mr...."

"Starmengroout," he finished for her, and she nodded in relief.

No way could she have pronounced that herself.

"Take a seat, take a seat. We were just about to start our lesson on Norwegian mythology and history!"

_**

* * *

**_

_**SEVEN ****HOURS LATER...**_

"How was your first day, sweetie?"

Aidan flashed a cocky grin. "The freshman girls were all over me."

"That's great, really," Annie replied dully.

"Well how was yours, sis?" Aidan asked as he heaped second helpings onto his plate.

Mom looked in her direction in interest.

Annie focused on moving the pea around on her plate. "Well, let's see. Not only did I have to take a Tylenol when I got home due to half of my teachers having the strongest Scottish accents I've ever heard in my life, but I have to learn calculus in _one night _to catch up. Oh, and my history teacher's..._odd_," she concluded thoughtfully.

"Oh. You must have Starmengroout," her brother said understandingly. He turned to mom. "Tries to sell the sophomores crap about dragons and vikings on the island hundreds of years ago."

Mom laughed, and Annie nodded. "See? Exactly. At least it was...interesting, though."

"Make any friends?"

Actually, she had. A blonde girl with huge blue eyes, named Lilith, along with a few others. But she simply said, "I guess."

Appetite gone, Annie rose from the table. "I'm gonna go look around."

_**

* * *

**_

_**FIFTEEN ****MINUTES LATER...**_

Annie had finished unpacking and such, and was now inspecting the forrest surrounding their house.

It was beautiful; it had the feeling of being sacred, like it hadn't been touched in centuries. Probably hadn't been; the house was abandoned before mom's friend's construction company fixed it up.

After dad...well, mom had been ready for a fresh start.

Why she had chosen the island of Berk was beyond her.

Annie couldn't even figure out how she had heard of it. It wasn't in any of the textbooks back in the United States.

She felt a pang of homesickness as she remembered all her friends back home, people she had grown up with.

Not paying attention, the huge branch Annie had pulled out of her way swung back and hit her flat on her butt, and she yelped.

She had a mini-spazz-attack, tumbling down a steep hill before stopping on some grass by a lake.

Annie sighed and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the dull ache all over her body.

But her eyes snapped open once she heard a twig breaking nearby.

* * *

Annie shot up, eyes wide, looking around like a true spazz.

She slowly staggered to her feet. Nothing was visible, but she could feel something watching her.

"..W-Who's there?" She called out shakily.

"...Um...nobody," an equally-shaky voice called back to her, making her jump with a yelp.

Annie hauled ass back up the hill, and didn't stop running until she was back in her room.

_**

* * *

**_

_**THE ****NEXT AFTERNOON...**_

"I can't _believe _you blew him off," Lilith scolded.

Annie rolled her eyes, bookbag hitting against her hip. "Puh-lease. Just because he's a hot senior kid, doesn't mean I'm just gonna automatically say yes!"

She shivered a little. "Besides...he looked at me weird. Like I was a piece of meat."

Lilith sighed in disappointment. "Aw man. Just like all the other seniors. I was hoping Angus was different."

Annie shrugged. "Hate to burst your bubble, babe, but he's the same. They're always the same."

Lilith chuckled. "Hey, you know what? You should come over Friday night. We could figure out something at least a _little _fun to do."

Annie grinned before going down her path, a backroad leading towards the woods. "Sounds good. Later, Lill."

"Bye Annie."

Later that night, Annie had paced her room, glancing out her window to the forest below. She couldn't help it; curiousity overwhelmed her, and she grabbed her jacket before heading back to the forest.

_**

* * *

**_

_**TWENTY-EIGHT ****MINUTES LATER...**_

"Hello? Nobody? I didn't fall this time," she added with a grin to herself. About time she didn't trip over something.

"Good for you," the voice replied.

"Why are you here?"

"Why are _you _here?"

"Uh, hello, I _live _here?"

"NO, _I _live here," the voice snapped.

Annie planted her hands on her hips. "Fine. If you wanna be all _mean _about it, get lost!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!!"

"C'mon boy," the voice murmured to somebody, and she heard footsteps just beyond her line of vision, followed by heavier ones.

Annie beamed, proud of herself, but then a hand grabbed her shoulder from behind.

* * *

She turned and was face-to-face with Angus.

He gave her a goofy smile. "Hey there, Annie babe. You came after all."

Crap. She didn't know he was coming HERE.

Annie sniffed the air and wrinkled her nose. "Angus, are you _drunk_?"

"J-Just a little," he slurred before twirling some of her hair. "I knew you were into me. You hot freshmen girls just can't resist some bad-boy fun."

Annie backed away. "Actually, I can. Bye Angus."

He put his hand on her shoulder again, before grabbing her wrist with the other, pushing her against a tree.

"Where do you think you're goin', new girl?"

Annie cleared her throat nervously. "Look, Angus, you're drunk. Just leave me alone."

She struggled, but he was stronger.

He shrugged her out of her jacket, playing with the strap on her undershirt. "C'mon, newbie. Let's have some fun."

"I said _no_, you jerk!"

He stuck his face close to hers. "Whatchya gonna do about it? No one'll believe you. They didn't believe the last new girl."

Annie was getting scared now. "Angus, please, I-"

"Look, just shut up."

He started to pull the strap off her shoulder when he suddenly went flying to the right.

Annie closed her eyes and slid against the trunk, to the ground, trembling. She wished it would all just go away, whatever was happening.

"The girl said no, so get lost," the voice from before shouted.

A punch was thrown, and she heard someone scrambling up the rocky hill.

* * *

Annie tried to slow her breathing, feeling the ground for her jacket while keeping her eyes shut tight.

Suddenly, it was dropped into her lap, and Annie reflexively opened her eyes.

The guy quickly ducked back into the shadows, and Annie slowly adjusted her flimsy undershirt, slipping the jacket back on.

"...Thank you, Nobody."

The guy was about to leave, but she ran after him. "Hey, wait!"

Annie silently thanked her track coach, glad all those meets paid off as she caught up to the stranger and pulled him to the right.

It was just another teen, like her. He scratched the back of his neck, chuckling nervously. "Oh, um...hi."

Annie eyed him strangely. "...Hi."

She noticed something moving behind him, and tried to look, but he kept moving in her way. They ended up doing this awkward dance, trying to get past the other.

When Annie saw what was behind him, she screamed bloody murder, pointing from the creature to the dude.

"You-I-Angus-That-I-We-It's a-He-....AHHHHH!!!!!"

The creature let out a scream-like noise as well, green eyes widening.

The dude held up his hands. "Wait, wait, I can totally explain...Ohhh crap," he said with a sigh as she promptly fainted on the spot with a rather loud thud.

**

* * *

**

**Well? I noticed there aren't really other fics like this. Kinda encouraging, but adds some pressure, LoL**

**Reviews would be awesome!**

**It'll get better and funnier with more chapters!**


	2. You're Gonna Get Yourself Killed!

Wow, so many reviews and alerts, in such a short time! Thanks, you guys.

**Hope this clears up some of the questions.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Unnggh," Annie groaned rather unattractively before blinking.

Her vision focused to see Mr. Nobody above her, and she reflexively jerked up, causing them to bonk heads rather painfully.

"Ow!"

They both rubbed their foreheads, glaring at each other. "This is...is...ALL your fault!!" Annie fumed, intensifying her glare.

Mr. Nobody gaped at her. "WHAT?! I just _saved _you from that _dumbass_, and you're _blaming me_?!"

She sighed. Dammit, now she felt guilty. "Okay, okay, you're right. Sorry."

He grinned triumphantly, but then Annie noticed the creature beside him and gasped rather loudly.

His grin faded, and he reached for her as she scooched backwards as quick as possible, until her back was against a tree.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, he won't hurt you!" Annie looked from the creature to Mr. Nobody. "...What IS it?!"

"A dragon," he said as if it were obvious.

Which, it being 2010, it was NOT. She couldn't help it; she flat-out laughed at him. She started turning red, she was laughing so hard.

"Bwahahahahahahahahahaha!!! That's good, that's _very _good, Mr. Nobody!!" She wheezed, but slowly stopped as she took in his expression.

"...Wait...you think you're _serious_?!!"

"Well, what did you THINK he was?!"

"I dunno! A....A..." Annie stared at the creature, who was trying his best to smile. It just made her panic a little more. "...Demented, rabid dog? With a few birth defects?" She asked.

Nobody just blinked at her. "...Wow. You really don't know about dragons?"

"THEY DON'T EXIST!!!" She shouted, making him and his little pet jump.

"...Hmm. Guess it's true, then," he muttered to himself.

Annie tried to catch his eye. "Guess what's true?"

He suddenly jerked his head back up to look at her, making her jump and hit her head against the tree.

"Ow!"

"Hey, you. What year is it?"

"...2010," she replied in a "Duh" tone.

Nobody's eyes threatened to bulge out of the sockets. "WHAT?!!"

_**

* * *

**_

_**FIFTY ****MINUTES LATER...**_

"Okay, that thing can fly, right?" Annie whispered. Both Nobody and the creature just stared at her as if she was the stupidest thing on two legs.

"Well, DUH," he hissed.

She rolled her eyes. "No need to get snippy. Get him to fly up to that window right there," she instructed, pointing to her upstairs window.

With that, she went around to the front of the house, opening the door as slowly as possible.

Lucky for Annie, Aidan had gone out with a few friends that night, and pulled into the driveway at the same time she was sneaking in.

They both turned into secret agents, creeping and rolling across hallways soundlessly as they tried to reach their bedrooms.

Aidan didn't ask any questions, just gave her a "'Sup" nod before slipping through his door.

Annie did the same, and the two weirdos were there waiting for her. She jumped, banging her shin against her desk and yelping.

The two watched as she made "Oooh, oooh!" noises and hopped on one foot, clutching her shin in pain.

Annie stopped after hearing Nobody snicker, then cleared her throat.

".....Sorry about that... So, Nobody...what's your name, exactly?"

He started to look around her newly-set-up room with interest.

"Hiccup," he answered carelessly.

* * *

"....Hiccup? REALLY," she asked with a smirk.

He glanced at her before sighing. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. In my time, we believed the rougher the name, the more intimidated our enemies would be."

Annie flopped into her chair with a laugh. "Oh, yeah. Here comes ye dreaded _Hiccup_! I'm _shaking _in me boots," she said in a fearful Scottish accent.

Hiccup just shot her a glare.

"So, uh...how are you here in 2010...Hiccup?"

Hiccup shrugged. "I dunno. I remember going on a usual flight with Toothless here-" he motioned towards the creature, who was currently sniffing her deoderant- "...And then...nothing."

Annie bit her lower lip in thought. "Hmm. Maybe you fell off?"

He let out a laugh as if that were hilarious. "Not likely. We've _perfected _our flying. More likely I ran into someone- or some_thing_- powerful, because I have my leg back," he commented.

Hiccup wiggled his right leg for her, as if this were supposed to affect her in any way.

"...Good for you," she said with little interest.

He noticed the maps she had spread out on her wall. "Wow, all these new countries....why do you have them?"

Annie shrugged. "It's like instinct to find new places. Most of 'em have been around for at least two centuries."

"No, no, I got that. I meant, why do you have all these maps? Are you looking for something?"

* * *

Annie flushed. "Um, no...no that's not it."

Hiccup looked at her before nodding. "Oh. SomeONE."

"No!" She snapped before quieting herself. "Umm...no, I'm not, really. I just...like geography."

_Lie, lie, total lie, _she informed herself before smiling convincingly at Hiccup. He didn't buy it.

"Whatever you say. I'll ask again later," he replied, and Annie just sighed.

She folded her hands behind her head. "So. What are you gonna do?"

"Find a way home, I guess....Though, technically...I _am _home," he said thoughtfully.

He stared off into space for a while. During that time, Toothless had stopped sniffing her deoderant, satisfied, and began to sniff Annie.

She shot out of the chair, and tried to move away, but he followed her.

So, when Hiccup looked back at Annie, she was in the middle of running in spastic little circles, Toothless following and stretching his face to try and smell her.

"....Looks like you're bonding," he commented, a huge smirk on his face.

Annie stopped and put her hands on her hips defiantly.

"Not hardly."

He just gestured at Toothless. "It's best to just let him finish. You're lucky he hasn't bitten you yet."

Annie sighed, jumping as his cold nose bumped against her bare legs. "...So...do you need a place to stay? You can't stay in those woods forever, I doubt your way home is in there," she pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I'll call a cab," she said cheerfully.

Hiccup blinked innocently at her. "It would be _nice _if you let me stay here. You know, for saving you from that pervert earlier."

Annie bit her lip. Not like Toothless could pass off as a dog forever. "...Alright, fine!" She hissed in defeat, and Hiccup pumped his fist. "YES!!"

Annie shushed him spastically, and they heard creaking of floorboards.

Too late.

* * *

She quickly pushed him, and he practically flew over her bed, to the other side. Toothless ran out the window, waiting on the roof out of sight.

Her door slowly opened, and Annie held her breath.

It was just Aidan.

"Hey. You're not gonna tell mom about me skipping out on curfew, are ya?" He asked quickly.

She rolled her eyes. "NO, stupid. _I'd _get caught too."

"Point. Night."

"Night. BYE now."

He was about to leave, then poked his head back in with a grin. "Oh, by the way. Your boyfriend better have a more original hiding place next time. His foot's sticking out."

Annie blinked at him in surprise. "H-How did you-"

Aidan gave her a suggestive smirk. "Aww.. My little sister's growing up!"

"GET OUT AIDAN!!" Annie hissed, turning bright red.

"Remember to use protection, you guys," Aidan hissed in reply. Annie threw a notebook at him, and he shut the door to block it.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Toothless slid back in, and Hiccup poked his head back up.

He looked around, then grinned at Annie's red face. "Man. From what I've heard and seen about you so far, you look kinda like a _floozy_."

"SHUT UP!!!" She hissed, throwing another random object.

"Hey, can I call you Bi-Polar?" Hiccup asked randomly.

She growled. "NO. You can call me by my _name_: Annie!!!"

_**

* * *

**_

_**THE ****NEXT AFTERNOON...**_

"Dude, are you sure you're alright?" Lilith asked with slight worry. "You've looked kinda...distracted, all day."

Annie waved her off, laughing nervously. "Yeah, totally fine. Everything's normal and fine."

Unless you counted taking an hour to get dressed due to limited privacy normal and fine.

Lilith was about to go her own way, but then followed Annie. "Hey, I kinda want to see your house. You don't mind, right?"

The blood totally drained from her face, but she just chuckled nervously. "Oh, uhhh...not at all!"

_**

* * *

**_

_**FIVE ****MINUTES LATER...**_

"Well, there it is! Alright, you've seen it, bye Lill!" Annie said in quick, nervous little bursts before pushing Lilith gently towards the road.

Lilith laughed and pried Annie's hands off. "Honestly, you redheads. Always overreacting."

Annie rolled her eyes. She was always getting crap about that. Dark, tousled auburn hair. It was kind of like her personality: couldn't make up its mind.

It would be straight one day, messy the other, wavy another, and curly the next. It just varied.

Some thought it attractive and mysterious. Annie saw it as extremely annoying.

Add that to her dark brown eyes, and...yeah, she got annoyed when people commented on her appearance.

"Lill, really, I don't think it's a good idea to go ins-"

"ASTRID?! Holy crap!!"

* * *

Annie slowly turned to look as Hiccup ran out to Lilith, hugging her happily. "You must've gotten stuck here, too! Oh, this is great! Annie, this is Astrid, Astrid, Annie."

Lilith pried herself out of his grip, eyes flashing angrily. "Get OFF me, you freak! I'm not this Astrid chick. Annie, who the hell is this??"

Annie cleared her throat nervously. "Oh, um...this is my cousin, Hiccup."

She stared at them. "....Hiccup? Is that _really _your name?"

"Sadly, yes," they answered at the same time, glancing at each other before looking to the pissed-off Lilith.

She simply sighed and shook her head. "Look, I'll see you tomorrow, Annie. Now I get why you didn't think I should come over."

She stomped off, and Hiccup called after her. "Astrid, wait!!"

Lilith stopped in her tracks, slowly turning around and walking back to him.

He grinned happily, but the grin was gone as Lilith slapped him. "MY NAME. IS. LILITH. Leave me ALONE, pervert!!!" She snapped, resuming her angry pace down the road.

Annie and Hiccup watched her go, and Annie sighed.

"...Hiccup...you're gonna get yourself killed around here."

* * *

He just sighed sadly. "It's Astrid, I just _know _it."

He looked at Annie with a desperate look, and she felt a wave of sympathy. "You've gotta help me get her to remember me. You _have _to!"

"...Look, Hiccup, there's just _no way _that's-"

"Please, Annie! You have _no _idea what I went through to get her to like me in the first place!"

Annie bit her lip, and she had a sudden thought hit her. In a way, he was asking for her to find Astrid. In Lilith.

And she wanted to find someone just as bad.

Before she could change her mind, she sighed and nodded.

"Okay."


End file.
